Testing Begins
by VampireFish
Summary: Going back to the days of when the 115 experiments were carried out, the horrors that Dr Richtofen visited upon his most beloved subject are revealed. Warnings inside, rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for a good friend of mine on DeviantArt, she's a bloody genius and draws slash just the way I like it, which is violent and bloody :P

I don't own the characters, just the story concept.

Warning - contains violence, strong language, and generally disturbing stuff including non-con eventually.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The malicious laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it. Looking at the syringe in his hand, Dr Richtofen felt the pride swell within him. He had triumphed once again over that pig-headed American, and now he was at his mercy. Grinning sadistically, he gazed at his prey appreciatively. Tank Dempsey, the hard-as-nails marine now reduced to a slave, bound and gagged. The sight sent shivers down the doctor's spine. Oh how he had dreamt of this moment, finally being granted time alone with his favourite experiment. Placing the syringe on his instrument tray, he rubbed his gloved hands together in anticipation of what was to come, and waited for Dempsey to awake.<p>

It was a while before Dempsey regained consciousness, but when he did he knew immediately that something was very, very wrong. As he tried to breathe, there was something in his mouth preventing sufficient amounts of air reaching his lungs. His eyes shot open and he tried to move.

Oh fuck no…

The normal routine was being strapped to a metal slab and poked and prodded for a few hours, before having his daily injection administered and thrown back into his cell.

He looked up to find the cause for the dull ache in his shoulders. His hands were bound by a chain above his head, and his arms had been taking his weight while he was unconscious. As he became alert, he realised that his situation was getting worse.

There was a piece of material that had been stuffed into his mouth, and tied behind his head. He tried to shift it with his tongue but with no success. Willing his legs to move, he just about managed to stand. But his legs were so weak that he still had to take the vast majority of his weight on his arms. Breathing heavily through his nose, he began attempting to tug at the chains in the vague hope that he could free himself.

"Zhere really is no point in trying to break your bonds" came a voice from in front on him.

He knew that voice; he had been visited by its owner a few times over the last few days.

'_All those Krauts were the same, but this guy was different. He always had that look in his eye, that demeanour that unnerved me_' Dempsey thought.

Granted being experimented on was wholly unnerving, but this one individual stood out to Dempsey. This was down to the fact that Dr Richtofen always took his time when examining the marine, always drawing out every single procedure. Dempsey didn't know why, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Said man then stepped forwards, allowing Dempsey to see him.

He was wearing his uniform, a black shirt and trousers with leather boots and gloves. He had placed his white lab coat on top of his uniform, and Dempsey could make out patches of blood on it.

"Ah Tank, you are finally avake"

He sounded excited, and his voice was tainted with tinges of arousal. This stirred fear on a primal level within Dempsey, the realisation of the severity of his predicament dawning upon him.

Completely defenceless, the insane doctor could do whatever he wanted to the bound marine.

'Where to begin?' Richtofen thought to himself.

Tank Dempsey, in the doctor's view, was the perfect soldier. He had the Aryan looks, the blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His fiery personality could potentially serve well on the battlefield, and he was rather intelligent. The one thing that astounded Richtofen was Dempsey's muscular structure. Despite being toned before he had been exposed to 115, the element had served to enhance his physical condition. Having him strapped to the shining steel slab was the highlight of Richtofen's day. The opportunity to trail a scalpel across the tan skin and release the blood pumping beneath…the thought had Richtofen panting.

The Nazi could feel the excitement building within him, and he watched the panic enter Dempsey's eyes as he reached for his beloved scalpel.

* * *

><p>There will be more I assure you :] let me know what you think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of Testing Begins! Hope you enjoy it guys, and if you do let me know what you think! ^^

Warning, contains bad language and mature themes

I don't own the characters

* * *

><p>Ah the familiar feel of the metal in his gloved hands. It was divine to be back in familiar territory. Removing his white lab coat, he placed it on the edge of his instrument tray before walking over to his newly acquired slave. He watched with joy as Dempsey followed his movements with panic stricken eyes. He could see the thoughts rushing through Tank's mind as he tried to formulate a plan to escape.<p>

But he wasn't going anywhere.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

'_What the hell is he going to do?'_

Throughout his time in the hands of the Nazi scientists, Tank had never felt as scared as he did now. Even when Maxis had been experimenting on him, stabbing and prodding him, the fear he felt then was nothing compared to the panic that was bubbling in his stomach now.

Richtofen stopped about 3 feet in front of him and surveyed him with a maniacal grin.

Dempsey could see the madness in those green eyes; it shone brightly in the darkness. The faint light that was above him was reflecting off of the small scalpel that the doctor was holding. He then noticed that Richtofen had shed his white lab coat, and he noted that he looked like an entirely different person. Instead of the Nazi scientist, Edward now looked like any other high ranking officer of the Third Reich. His midnight black hair was stricken through with small streaks of grey, most noticeably at the sides. Dempsey wondered how old this man was.

_I wonder what is going through his mind?_

Richtofen was curious to know what the American was thinking about, but then he remembered that he had not long been sedated. So many things could be flying around in that empty space known as his mind.

He brought his hand up to his subjects face, and placed the scalpel on the skin of Tank's cheek. His grin grew wider as he watched Dempsey freeze and his gaze settle on the blade, eyes wide.

So often the doctor had thought of his moment, all those times where the American had been strapped to the operating table completely defenceless. Most of the time he had been sedated, Maxis insisted on it. Even the screams of agony from the other two subjects could not completely tear the doctor away from attending to the marine. He remembered the first time he had cut the strong flesh on Dempsey's body, how the delicious blood had followed the trail of his scalpel. The temptation to dip his finger and taste the sweet crimson liquid had almost overwhelmed him. Maxis had to yell at him a few times to get him to attend to the other subjects, but neither the Russian nor the Japanese man intrigued him as much as the American.

Richtofen was brought back to the present by a muffled yell. He looked at his bound subject to find rage in his eyes and a determined stance. Angered by this lack of compliance, Richtofen slashed Dempsey's cheek.

The stinging pain shot across his cheek, and Dempsey's yell was muffled by the rags that were gagging him. He felt the tears brew in his eyes, but refused to let them escape. A warm sensation mixed with the pain as blood began to ooze from the gash. He opened his eyes to find the Nazi inches away from his face, his eyes level with his own. The pupils were strangely dilated, and his gaze was locked on the wound. Slowly and deliberately, the doctor leant in and traced his tongue along the skin he had torn, lapping up some of the blood.

'_It is even more wunderbar than I imagined!'_

The metallic tang of the marine's blood was divine, it filled the doctor's senses and his body shivered with pleasure. He licked his lips and savoured the delicious taste, and revelled in the inevitable feeling of arousal that was forming in his lower region. He could hear Tank's panicked breaths as he hyperventilated, completely shocked at Richtofen's actions.

His heart hammering in his chest, Dempsey began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen in his body. The gag was preventing enough air getting to his lungs, and he could feel his body getting weaker. The chains rattled as his form began to slump to the ground, his arms once again taking all of his weight. The pain in his shoulders and his wrists was the only thing stopping him from falling unconscious.

"Oh no, I vill not have you missing any of zis!"

Dempsey felt the rag being removed from his mouth and sucked in gulps of air greedily, coughing as he did. He immediately felt his body recovering and the dull pain in his head subsiding. Looking up, he saw Richtofen still had hold of the rag, and then he realised that it was still attached to his neck. As if the doctor read his mind, he pulled at the rag, forcing Dempsey to stand up. The marine's throat was already burning from the lack of fluid and air, and trying to speak felt like the inside of it was being torn apart.

"Just…just…"

"Vhat vas zat Dempshey?" Richtofen asked, tightening the grip on his makeshift leash.

Tank felt the rage build in him at the doctor's mocking tone. He looked into his captor's eyes.

"Just…fuck off and die…" he hissed quietly.

He received a giggle in response.

"So much fire in you Dempshey!" Richtofen tugged his new leash, tightening the collar around Dempsey's neck all the more. He raised the scalpel and pointed at the American's chest.

"You vill obey me soon enough"

* * *

><p>Hope you like how it's going! Will update asap :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very sorry for the delay guys, I've been insanely busy the past few weeks -_-

Here's Part 3!

* * *

><p>Blood was now oozing from a fresh wound on Dempsey's chest, inflicted by the doctor's razor sharp scalpel. The American's howl of pain had almost been drowned out by Richtofen's loud erotic moan. The German adored Dempsey's pained screams and the look of agony that crosses his features. But that small fire still remained in his eyes, and the Nazi was determined to do whatever it takes to break Tank completely.<p>

Looking at the bloodied scalpel, Edward's eyes widened. Bringing the beloved surgical tool to his lips, he traced his tongue along its razor sharp edge, tasting the sweet and bitter crimson.

He heard a small splatter sound and looked down to find that he had been clumsy enough to get blood on his uniform.

"Tsk, zat vill not do" he said to himself.

Placing the scalpel in his pants pocket, after ensuring it was clean of course, he removed his uniform jacket and threw it to one side. During this process, he had misplaced one of his suspenders' straps. He snapped back into place, glorifying in the sound and the sting it made on his skin.

Bending down to retrieve the leash he had placed upon Dempsey, he realised that the marine was now looking at him, sheer hatred burning in his eyes.

Oh how the doctor loved seeing that.

"I have been through worse you know" the American spat, a small smile appearing on his face.

All of a sudden, Richtofen was in his face.

"Vhat?" he hissed, a menacing edge to his voice, gripping the material around Dempsey's neck.

"Oh yeah, I have been through more pain than this, you have no idea" Tank said, relishing the opportunity to annoy the Nazi.

Richtofen's eyes flashed read and he pushed Dempsey roughly into the wall behind him, winding the chained marine. But all he did was laugh.

Rage bubbled up inside the German, he was getting fed up of the American's tricks. He swooped down and gripping the makeshift leash, he placed the scalpel at the base of his subject's neck.

"Explain"

Dempsey turned his head, ignoring the slicing pain from his neck, and faced his captor.

"Surely you know that I was a POW?" Tank asked, mocking surprise.

Attempting to ignore the hidden insult, Richtofen nodded. "Of course I do idiot"

Dempsey huffed and shook his head. "The things they did to me there…" he trailed off.

The Nazi found that his rage was being replaced by another feeling – arousal. What did those infernal Imperials do to his subject?

He pressed the scalpel deeper into the American's tan skin. "Go on…"

The marine's eyes narrowed, "They had me in a tiny cage half submerged in water, and they would cut at me and…" a strange sound coming from the German cut him off. He was almost panting. Dempsey could see the lust in his eyes.

"You're a fucking sick bastard" Tank hissed at him.

A twisted grin broke out on the Nazi's face. He trailed the scalpel down his slave's chest, tearing the clothing that covered it.

"Tell me more" he insisted, carrying on his trail with the scalpel.

Dempsey hesitated, he didn't like where this was going. And he really didn't like how close Richtofen's exposed torso was getting to him. Chances are he was going to die down here, so he may as well piss off the Nazi.

"The pain they put me through was excruciating, they would cut me with their bayonets and hack me with rusty knives…" Dempsey watched in disgust as the doctor swooned at his words, biting his lip.

"It's nothing compared to anything you could come up with" Tank said, breaking the doctor out of his swoon.

The marine used the Nazi's lapse in concentration against him and forced his head forwards, head-butting Richtofen straight in the face. The doctor howled and fell back, his backside slamming into the stone floor. He dropped the scalpel and clung to his face, blood pouring from his newly broken nose. Dempsey merely laughed at him.

"You're fucking pathetic Kraut!" he yelled triumphantly.

But his moment of glory was short lived. Beneath the stream of blood coating his lips, a grin developed on Richtofen's face, and he placed to fingers either side of his disfigured nose. With a sickening snap that made Dempsey shiver, he pushed his nose back into place, and moaned in delight as he licked the blood from his lips. He traced his hands down his body, smearing a trail of blood across his toned chest.

Tank was speechless, he had no idea where to go now. He'd tried ignoring, insulting and now even attacking the Nazi. Nothing seemed to work. It just seemed to turn him on. His confusion became horror as he watched the German rub his crotch while licking the blood from his lips. Dempsey shut his eyes, hoping to banish the image.

A rush of air and a tightening around his throat alerted him that Edward had stood, and he looked up to find his captor gazing down upon him with a smirk. The doctor bent down and tore through Tank's shirt, exposing more flesh to play with.

"You think vhat ze Japanese did to you vas excruciating?" Richtofen purred, running a gloved hand up the American's chest and towards his throat.

"You don't think I can do vorse? Zat I can make you beg?" he grabbed his subject's chin and forced him to look at him.

There was still determination in those eyes. It angered the German.

He forced Dempsey's head to one side, not wanting to see that defiance until the moment he snuffed it out.

He saw the dried blood on the American's neck and ran his tongue over the rough surface.

He wanted more.

With all of his strength, Richtofen bit down hard on Dempsey's exposed shoulder, causing the marine to scream in pain. The doctor felt the skin give way under his teeth and hot fluid come gushing into his mouth and run down his chin.

Agony shot through Tank's body. He had been stabbed, beaten and slashed at, but he had never been bitten before. He writhed and thrashed against his chains, their rattling mingling with his cries and the Nazi's moans. He could feel the teeth ripping their way through his shoulder muscles, and could almost hear the tearing of his skin.

With a growl, Edward withdrew from Dempsey's shoulder, temporarily paralyzed by the sensations coursing through him. It was everywhere, the glorious blood. His face, his chest, his hands. He watched the rivulets course down his torso towards the hem of his pants, and observed the material absorbing it. His breathing was ragged and hard, a bit like another part of his body.

Why can't he just get on with it? Why does he have to fuck me about?

Dempsey summoned the strength to look up at the bloodthirsty madman, trying to ignore the searing pain from his shoulder.

"Still…still not as bad as what they did to…fucker" he spat defiantly.

The Nazi crouched down, pulling down his suspenders.

"Oh, but I've only just begun"

* * *

><p>Read, Review, Let me know what you think! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the significant amount of time I've been disappearing for, had a lot to do. I've also neglected dA and many other things, and I finally have the opportunity to catch up!

Ok so this one is short, and this is because I'm testing the waters a little here...things turn creepy and dark now...I'm pretty sure you can guess where this is headed ;)

Still, reviews and general thoughts help a lot, especially with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Richtofen made quick work of getting rid of what remained of Dempsey's tattered shirt. Tossing it to one side, he realised that the marine was almost on his knees.<p>

"Nein, ve cannot have zis" he said to himself.

Moving around to the side of the bound American, he located the chains that were imprisoning him. Gleefully, the Nazi grasped the chain mechanism and pulled, hoisting his subject up further from the ground. His eyes became hooded as Dempsey growled in pain. When Tank's feet were just touching the ground, Richtofen decided that he was satisfied with this position. Walking back to the marine, he watched as his subject's muscles flexed with each breath he took.

"Get on with it Nazi" Dempsey hissed, glaring at him.

"If you insist" Richtofen shrugged. He'd had enough of having fun and games with the American. It was time to show his hand.

The doctor drew his scalpel wielding hand back, and looking at the marine, he saw that the spark of defiance was still there. But not for much longer.

Bringing his hand forward, he hacked and slashed at the American's torso, tearing through flesh and sinew with the sharp scalpel. The sound of ripping skin was like a sweet symphony to the doctor. Blood splattered everywhere; it created trails across the floor, and dripped sluggishly onto Tank's boots. The marine growled and grunted in protest, but despite the agonising pain he was going through he would not give the Nazi the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Richtofen stopped slashing at the bound American, displeased with the inherent lack of vocal expression from his subject. He had inflicted several long gashes across Dempsey's torso, all in different directions and on different angles. Some of them even crossed each other.

Tank saw it just for a second, that look of shock.

"What's wrong Doc? Thought I would scream for you?" he spat.

Richtofen dropped his scalpel. He was in utter disbelief. Not only was Dempsey seemingly undeterred by the pain, but the wounds the doctor had inflicted were already healing.

"Screw you" Tank added, laughing.

Rage bubbled up inside the German, he never imagined he'd be outsmarted by his subject. He thought furiously of a way to break Tank. He paced up and down in front of him, and as he drank in the sight of his slave, he had a thought.

The thought the formed into a plan as he gazed longer at the bound marine. The wounds had now almost fully healed, and there were trails of blood leading from each gash. It was mouth-watering. The crimson fluid had stained the American's pants in small dark pools. Richtofen felt the grin spread over his lips as the plan formed fully in his mind.

"Oh what? Got some new bright idea Nazi? Fuck you" Tank snapped, seeing his captor's features morph into a mask of sadistic pleasure.

Richtofen knew that he may well have had to resort to this, but he had seen the changes the marine went through as he was pumped full of element 115. The enhancements that had so clearly manifested themselves. But now his most beloved subject was here, bound and bloody with no one to interrupt. So many times he had seen to the American, and Maxis had shouted at him for taking too long. But Richtofen couldn't resist drawing out every single procedure, just so he could spend more time with his example of the perfect human.

The doctor stood behind Dempsey, and nodded when he saw that their hips were level. He ran a gloved hand down Tank's back and marvelled at the way his subject shivered under his touch. Placing both of his hands on Dempsey's hips, he ran them down tugging the thin pants with them.

Now Tank was beginning to panic, he knew that this wasn't going to be a prostate exam. That was confirmed when he heard a suspicious zip sound from behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, struggling to hide his fear.

"Vell since I can't cut you or tear you open to bathe in your glorious blood" Richtofen moaned quietly "I am going to impale you instead"

"Wh-wh-what?" Dempsey stammered, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

A searing pain shot through his waist, and he felt his most sensitive skin tear from Richtofen's forced entry. He couldn't help it, he screamed out in pain.

"Zat's it Dempshey! Scream for me" Richtofen yelled triumphantly as he abused his subject.

The pain was excruciating, it wracked through Dempsey's body. The chains dug into his wrists, and the muscles in his arms were begging for the weight to be lifted.

Tank just wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>Who wants the next (rape-ish) chapter?<p> 


End file.
